Reto
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: — Está bien —habló Kuroko, planeando algo aún más perverso—, puede ser un reto —el jugador fantasma hizo una pausa—. Tienes que conseguir el nombre y número de… —los ojos celestes y malvados giraron alrededor del lugar hasta dar con el blanco perfecto. Una sonrisa pequeñita se asomó en la comisura de su boca—…de él./ Imposible.


_Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_Esta historia participa en el reto/convocatoria de este mes (?) del grupo Aomine x Kagami en Facebook. Mi tema es el _verano_. Anímense a participar, son personas muy agradables._

**R**eto.

* * *

**1.**

Kuroko lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Precisamente por eso lo preguntó en voz alta, porque quería que todo el círculo ahí presente se enterase también. Entonces se encontraba en un dilema, porque eligió _"verdad"_ y sabía que sus _maduros_ amigos no aceptarían que se retractara. Se mordió los finos labios y miró por el rabillo del ojo a todos los presentes que se reían por lo bajo. Era algo estúpido, infantil, algo de lo que no debería avergonzarse… pero de sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y se le coloraba la cara.

— ¿Entonces, Kagami-kun?

— Esto es estúpido.

Incluso el capitán, que fingía no prestar atención en principio, inclinaba levemente la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Izuki soltaba de vez en cuando un chiste para nada gracioso. Y Kuroko, detrás de esa cara de seriedad, escondía una sonrisa de maldad pura.

_No_, no era la respuesta adecuada, porque entonces Kuroko lo desmentiría; _sí_ era una respuesta aún peor, porque todos lo verían con esa cara de burla y las bromas lo aplastarían como calor en junio. ¡Pero claro que era junio! De otra manera no se encontraría en ese campamento de verano con todos sus compañeros de equipo.

La entrenadora de Seirin creyó que la mejor forma de pasar el periodo vacacional perfecto era entrenado al doble de lo acostumbrado —si es que esto era posible—, así que obligó a su equipo a empacar y viajar —no a una playa, no a algún deportivo con piscinas— a una montaña. "Porque es más barato". Las faldas del monte Fuji en verano reverdecían en las llanuras y bosques que abundaban por doquier. En un paradero en medio del bosque donde había canchas y espacios libres para diversas actividades deportivas, y por ende, donde más equipos se reunían aquel verano, los chicos de Seirin y la entrenadora asentaron su campamento.

Pero en esos instantes la discusión no era por algún partido o la estructura del entrenamiento. Era algo más tonto, en realidad. Un juego. Un juego que puso en _mate_ a Kagami.

— Contesta ya, Kagami.

— No lo haré. Prefiero _reto_.

— ¡No puedes cambiar! —Sentenció Koganei.

— Entonces no juego más.

— ¡Eres una gallina!

— ¡No lo soy!

— Está bien —habló Kuroko, planeando algo aún más perverso—, puede ser un reto —el jugador fantasma hizo una pausa—. Tienes que conseguir el nombre y _whatsapp_ de… —los ojos celestes y malvados giraron alrededor del lugar hasta dar con el blanco perfecto. Una sonrisa pequeñita se asomó en la comisura de su boca—…de él.

Taiga siguió el dedo de Kuroko hasta el lugar que señalaba. Estaba a diez metros de distancia, practicando con un grupo de chicos; un moreno alto de cabellera color azul obscuro al igual que sus ojos, con una banda negra en la cabeza, shorts holgados y la camiseta negra de su equipo. Era un excelente jugador que dejaba sorprendido a más de uno con la monstruosa agilidad y dominio del balón que poseía, soltaba una sonrisa petulante cada que pasaba a uno de sus adversarios rubio y encestaba. _Imposible._

— No. Otra cosa.

— No puedes hacer más cambios, es eso o _verdad_.

— _Ugh_ —el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar en aquel círculo—. Son unos idiotas.

Kagami caminó a regañadientes donde el susodicho terminaba con su pequeño partido. Sentía que las manos le sudaban. Taiga no se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy coqueto o abierto, ni amable o con tacto para relacionarse, era por eso que el _reto_ lo ponía tan mal.

— Tuviste suerte —gritó enojado uno de los jugadores, el rubio.

— _¿Aha?_ Bromeas, viejo, estabas sin aliento.

Su voz era tan profunda como ese enorme cuerpo lo requería. Estaba a un metro de distancia de su objetivo y los jugadores aún en la cancha notaron su presencia. Kagami abrió la boca sin soltar palabra, pareciendo un idiota a su juicio. La voz se le cortó.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Un tercer jugador de anteojos y gran sonrisa fue quien soltó la pregunta.

— Yo… —era más que un idiota, era el mayor idiota parado como piedra frente a los jugadores de _Töö_ –el nombre que decía en sus camisetas–. Se sintió frustrado y frunció el ceño. Maldito Kuroko, se la pagaría muy cara— yo…

Buscó cualquier excusa cercana, y detrás de los tres enormes chicos frente a él, una mujer de cabellera rosada y grandes pechos observaba curiosa la peculiar escena. El pelirrojo avanzó unos pasos más evitando al objetivo real, dirigiéndose a la chica.

— Hola —la voz le titubeaba, pues aunque no era la indicada, no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso—, soy Kagami… —la chica sonrió divertida.

— Hola Kagamin.

— Ah… ¿me darías tu… número? —Preguntó entre dientes y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. La chica se rió con dulzura.

— Claro —para ese punto los chicos que habían quedado a espaldas de Kagami se habían retirado ya. Todos excepto el objetivo real, quien con una cara que mataba a todo ser viviente en su mira, era espectador de la escena— ¿tienes dónde anotar?

Kagami estuvo a punto de golpearse con el puño o tirarse al pequeño lago a orillas del campamento. En serio que era el idiota más grande del lugar. Nunca se puso a pensar dónde anotaría el dichoso número en caso de que el moreno de cabellera azul se lo diera. Aunque le alegraba, dentro de su gran pena, que fuera esa chica amable la que presenciara la bochornosa situación y no el sujeto a sus espaldas.

— No —susurró el jugador de Seirin.

— Satsuki, vámonos —ordenó el moreno, claramente enojado, dándose media vuelta.

— No te preocupes —le dijo la mujer al avergonzado Kagami—, dame tu número y yo te llamaré.

**2.**

— Entonces… ¿no lo conseguiste?

— No —escupió enojado mientras se dejaba caer de culo en la rueda que formaba el equipo—. Pero lo intenté, ¿sí? Ahora el que sigue…

— ¡Entonces no has cumplido el reto! —Objeto Izuki.

— Cierto.

— ¡Ustedes son unos…!

— Chicos —la voz de Riko interrumpió el juego—, ¿me equivoco o están descansando? Manada de holgazanes… ¡vamos, veinte vueltas al campamento!

Entre quejas y gemidos, los integrantes del equipo se pusieron de pie y comenzaron con la penitencia de su entrenadora. Kuroko, quien corría a un lado del as del equipo habló lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara.

— Tienes hasta el final del campamento para conseguir el nombre y el número.

— Debes estar bromeando. No lo haré.

— ¡Kagami el gallina!

Los comentarios de Izuki y Koganei bastaron para enfurecer a Taiga, quien decidido, se propuso conseguir aquel número. A final de cuentas, no había qué temer. Lo más probable es que acabando el campamento de verano, nunca, nunca más en su vida volvería a ver a aquel sujeto. Era un juego, y a Kagami no le gustaba perder.

**3.**

Se imaginaba que sería más fácil, pero aquello lo pensó cuando la ira lo cegaba. Teniendo de frente _el problema_, la situación era diferente. Era el penúltimo día del campamento, y no había podido cruzar palabra con su objetivo, no sabía ni su nombre. Cada que se acercaba al equipo _Töö_ la única que lo recibía era Satsuki Momoi, quien –como había prometido– mensajeó a Kagami desde el primer día que se conocieron. Pero nunca tocaron, ni siquiera se acercaron, el tema del jugador moreno.

Después de quebrarse la cabeza pensando una buena excusa para acercarse al jugador misterioso, Kagami cayó en cuenta que la mejor solución sería pedir el número de frente. Pero, una vez más, pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Y todo se resumía a ese momento donde, como tonto, una vez más se encontraba frente a las canchas donde Töö practicaba. Taiga sabía que por sí sola la situación ya era rara, así que no se arriesgaría a ponerse en un mayor ridículo pidiendo el número a plena luz del día y con todo el equipo de Momoi presente. Durante días de observación se enteró que, por las noches, el hombre de cabellera azul entrenaba por su propia cuenta, cual lobo solitario en la obscuridad.

— ¡Oi! ¿Me escuchaste?

— ¿Eh? —Kagami se sumergió tanto en sus planes que olvidó por un segundo que en ese momento estaba frente a frente con el _problema_.

— _Hmp _—el moreno que era ligeramente, casi por cosa de nada, más alto, tomó firmemente entre las manos el balón con el que jugaba—. Te pregunté que qué mierda quieres.

— _Ugh_, que humor te cargas, idiota. Te veías mejor callado —susurró.

— _¿Hah? _—Frunció el ceño—. Satsuki no está aquí, así que puedes largarte.

— Ya sé que no está aquí. Pero no la busco a ella. Yo quería tu…

Las palabras iban tan bien, no lucía _tanto_ como un perdedor. Pero el decir la simple frase _"tu número"_ se le atoraba como hamburguesa en la garganta. Y la cara de idiota que tenía el susodicho no ayudaba en la situación actual.

— ¿Mi… qué? —Kagami se mordía la lengua para que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero parecía imposible—. No tengo tiempo para esto, idiota, lárgate…

— ¡Tu número! Quiero tu número.

¡Lo había logrado! Sin titubear o desmayarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo fácil que fue ceder a la presión del momento. Sentía la cara arder, podría asegurar que toda la sangre se le acumuló en el rostro, pero no importaba; lucía seguro de sus palabras. O al menos así se sentí.

— No te lo daré.

Y así, con una simple frase, el chico de cabellera azul rompió completamente con el momento de gloria de Kagami. Taiga frunció el ceño tanto como sus bizarras cejas se lo permitía, rechinó los dientes como tigre a punto de atacar.

— ¿No? —Gritó—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me torturé mentalmente para venir aquí? ¿Y tú simplemente me dices _no_? A la mierda contigo, me darás tu jodido número sí o sí.

— ¿Y quién carajo te has creído tú para venir y exigirme tal o cual cosa? —Ambos gritaban, escupían y gruñían. Si alguien no interrumpía esa discusión existía el noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad que esos dos terminaran en golpes—. ¿Quieres mi número? Bien. Si me ganas un _uno contra uno_, te lo daré.

— ¡Ah! —Se burló el pelirrojo. Había visto jugar al sujeto, era bueno, pero no tan bueno como él—. Hecho, pero también me darás tu nombre.

**4.**

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kagami había subestimado las habilidades de su oponente. Era toda una bestia en la cancha; driblaba, burlaba, corría a toda velocidad y luego frenaba, metía los tiros más incómodos y aún mantenía esa cara de hijo de puta. Donquear y las _canastas de tres _eran su marca personal, una forma de decir con arrogancia "soy mejor que tú". Y siempre que Taiga creía superar su defensa, aparecía de la nada a bloquear.

— ¡Ah! —Soltó una risa burlona—. Gané otra vez, ¿te rindes ya?

— No. Una vez más —el pelirrojo se secó el sudor con el cuello de su camiseta. Tres juegos a llegar a veintiuno y los tres los había ganado el moreno—. Esta vez sí que te gano.

— Eres tan molesto como un grano en el culo —el sujeto, aunque en actitud fingía no sentir rastro de cansancio, sudaba por todo el cuerpo del gran esfuerzo físico que implicaba aguantar tres encuentros contra Kagami—. Haremos esto. Una canasta. El primero en encestar gana.

— ¡Esta vez sí que perderás!

Era el turno de sacar del jugador de Seirin. Tomó la pelota y la botó con la mano derecha. Ese idiota era totalmente impredecible, a la izquierda o a la derecha, hacer una finta cualesquiera, todo era inútil, Taiga sabía que ese hombre estaría ahí para interponerse a su paso. Lo peor de toda la situación era esa pesada mirada azul, que se clavaba como lanza, calculadora, fría. Parecía que él sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

Kagami avanzó por la derecha, intercambiando el bote del balón entre cada mano. No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo libre, en segundos su contrincante ya lo marcaba con su imponente cuerpo. Se abrió paso por la izquierda; era el momento perfecto para un tiro de tres puntos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirrojo arrojó el balón a la canasta, pero una firme mano tapó por completo la trayectoria. El de cabello azul sujetó el balón y dejó con la boca abierta al descolocado Taiga, cuando en un derroche de _suerte_ encestó mientras aún caía del primer bloqueo. _Canasta_.

— ¡No!... Eso… ¡No! Otra vez.

— Sé buen perdedor, idiota —recuperó el balón y se colocó una sudadera abandonada debajo del tablero.

— Mierda —Kagami se revolvió los cabellos de la nuca y después se restregó sus manos en el sudado rostro.

— De cualquier manera, no pensaba ayudarte con Satsuki.

— ¿Ayudarme con qué?

— ¿Sabes cuántos idiotas tratan de conseguir una cita con ella? No creas que te ayudaré a probar suerte —se dio media vuelta y caminó a su campamento—. Nos vemos, idiota.

Kagami tardó un segundo en entender lo que el moreno trataba de decirle, y pensó que estaba loco por creer que esas palabras fueron dichas con cierto tono celoso. ¿Tendrían ese sujeto y Momoi algo así como… una relación amorosa? En dicho caso, entendería la molestia.

Pero, volviendo al objetivo primordial, ¡seguía sin conseguir el jodido número! Ni siquiera su nombre averiguó. Suficiente. Se rendía.

**5**.

Todos empacaban las maletas para volver a casa. El campamento de verano había terminado y Kagami no pudo cumplir un simple reto, y, peor aún, marginaron su orgullo como basquetbolista. Era frustrante. Kuroko, Koganei e Izuki no paraban de burlarse por el reto incumplido, y el pelirrojo estaba a dos malos chistes de matar a alguien.

Se encontraba sentado en una banca a orillas de una cancha abandonada, escapó de Riko gritando como loca a los jugadores que se apresuraran en subir todas las maletas al autobús. Se sentía frustrado no sólo por el estúpido juego de _verdad o reto_, en toda la noche no dejó de cuestionarse, ¿cómo es que ese sujeto podía jugar así de… salvaje? Era abrumador en todos los sentidos. Y pensar que jamás podría volver a jugar con él… hacía un _no sé qué _en su estómago.

— ¿Kagamin? —Momoi le tocó un hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Uh? —Taiga ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la mujer de cabellera rosada llegó a su lado.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? —El pelirrojo asintió frenéticamente, aún sorprendido por su presencia—. Ayer, Dai-chan llegó muy molesto al campamento. Me dijo que le pediste su número.

— Yo… —Kagami enrojeció sin motivo aparente. Satsuki sonrió, entretenida con sus reacciones—. Perdón si causé problemas entre ustedes, pero no tengo _esas_ intenciones contigo. En serio.

— ¿Nosotros? No hay un _nosotros _—Soltó una infantil carcajada—, ¡ay! Dai-chan es como un niño cuando alguien le gusta.

— ¿Qué?

— Como sea, toma —le entregó un papel con el nombre _Aomine Daiki_ y diez números grabados en él—. Sólo no le digas que yo te lo di, o me matará —le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie—. Regresaré al campamento, espero verte pronto, Kagamin, y no dejes de escribirme.

El as de Seirin intercaló la mirada entre el papel y la mujer que se alejaba de él. Sonrió. Lo había conseguido, no como se lo imaginó, pero lo consiguió. Corrió, casi tropezando, hasta donde sus compañeros empacaban sus maletas, preguntó a la entrenadora por Kuroko; Riko señaló al joven de cabellera celeste un tanto alejado del equipo y a la vez regañó a Kagami por haber desaparecido, el pelirrojo se libró del sermón de la chica castaña y se dirigió hasta donde Kuroko se encontraba, apretando con victoria en todo momento el pequeño pedazo de papel que respaldaba su cumplimiento en el reto.

— ¡Kuroko!

— ¿Kagami-kun? —El joven de cejas raras extendió en el rostro perenne de su compañero el papel escrito por Momoi—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Conseguí el número —sonrió petulante mientras cerraba los ojos y balanceaba el escrito frente a Kuroko.

— ¿El número de quién, Tetsu? —Una tercera voz a espaldas de Kagami heló la sangre del pelirrojo. Al darse media vuelta se cercioró que no se equivocaba, que ese que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido era el mismo sujeto que le pateó el trasero en uno contra uno.

— Tuyo, Aomine-kun —el rubor del pelirrojo se incrementó con las palabras de Kuroko, pasando por alto la familiaridad con la que esos dos se trataban—. Jugamos _verdad o reto_, Kagami-kun no quiso decir _verdad_, y su reto fue conseguir tu número.

— ¡Kuroko, maldito! —Taiga hervía en una mezcla de rojos, entre furia y vergüenza.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Aomine resopló, sin darle la mínima importancia— ¿Y qué _verdad _no quiso decir?

— Que _es_ virgen.

— _¡Kuroko hijo de puta!_

* * *

**F**in.

_Pia~_


End file.
